gothicfandomcom-20200222-history
Gothic: Dark Mysteries
'Gothic: Dark Mysteries '- one of the biggest modification to Gothic. The history of creation of the modification Gothic: Dark Mysteries project was initiated at the turn of March and April 2006. After thorough restructuring in The PoziomkaZ ranks, which were joined by several promising modders, modification work began. Gothic: Dark Mysteries by definition is a modification that deeply interferes with the world of Gothic, changing the adventures of the Nameless Hero into his own story of a different atmosphere and different accents in the story. The plot of this modification takes place in the background of events known to players from the original basic game. New camps *The Fanatics' Camp - a camp of exiles or rather fugitives from the Camp of Brotherhood of the Sleeper Camp, who try to find a mysterious organization (Ancients) and get to know the true face of Sleeper. *The Old Mine's Guardians' Camp - a camp located in front of the Old Mine. It is inhabited by the most cruel prisoners, whose favorite occupation is living on the Diggers. Although they are Old Mine's Guardians, they do not like Gomez and the people from the Old Camp. *Smugglers' Camp - a small camp of unlucky castaways located on the beach near the Mists Tower. Smugglers are quite a specific faction. They are people who, as a result of an unfortunate accident, were imprisoned in the Mine Valley, when their ship was broken during the storm during the storm. The Nameless Hero, completing the tasks for the Smugglers, learns their history and learns the skill of blacksmithing from them. *Ancients - a mysterious faction of powerful beings who have been serving Innos since the dawn of centuries. The Ancients are the core of the plot of modification. Player, who will first have to locate their hidden headquarters, he will be able to become one of them. However, the Nameless Hero will also be able to choose a path marked by Beliar to serve his followers (who also belong to the Ancients). Only the player's will determines the choice of the Nameless Hero. *Orc Hunters' Camp - a small fortified camp located in the Orc Lands. The Orcs' attacks are focused on this camp. The commander of the Orc Hunters himself - Valkir - says that this camp was created not to kill the Orcs, but that the most aggressive people in the Mine Valley had an interesting job. While performing quests, the Nameless Hero may receive from one of the Orc Hunters a dice set, through which he can earn some nuggets of magical ore, but also lose them. Description Modification also offer the option of betting and taking part in fights in several arenas. On one of them, located on the side of the Nameless Hero will be able to fight for life and death, and as a reward can go beyond his wildest expectations. An interesting system of random fights adds to the betting process. The modification allows the use of a very wide range of new weapons, armors, helmets and new spells. Nameless Hero can also learn two new special skills, one of which is blacksmithing. In addition, you can acquire knowledge about cooking, sharpening the weapon and brewing liquors, which in the realities of the Mine Valley is quite a useful diversion. The system of several teleporters scattered over the Mine Valley will significantly accelerate the movement of the Nameless Hero. Random respawn of monsters can sometimes introduce the player into considerable amazement and increase the gained experience points. The level of difficulty was also raised comparatively with Gothic II: The Night of the Raven. The new monsters will also provide the player with a strong experience, as fighting them will not be the easiest of them. However, the increased difficulty is not only stronger beasts and opponents, it is primarily a climate of constant threat that the player will permeate in some camps. This time, the Nameless Hero will feel that he is in a real Prison Colony, in a place where for a reason you can lose a life and sometimes even something more... Of course, it is worth mentioning completely new and very interesting locations, which also provide the player with many unforgettable impressions. The above characteristics of course does not reveal everything that the player will be able to come across in the Mine Valley. Currently, work on the project has been completed. The modification is generally available to everyone. Its latest version is version 2.02. Features of modification * Several new locations. * About eighty new NPCs. * New system of using and creating spells + new spells. * New skills: cooking, brewing liquors and blacksmithing. * An extensive, multi-layered story with the option of choosing a way for the player to proceed. * Heavier, more mature climate. * The ability to take and place fights in the arena. * Ability to join a powerful new guild. * New, very powerful beasts. * Many new weapons, armor and also not in the basic version of helmets. * A powerful sword that can be sealed with 4 seals to get runic power. * Many interesting easter eggs. * Three levels of difficulty. * Replaced textures for those from Gothic II and Gothic II: The Night od the Raven. * Ability to become a Baron. Trivia * Only in this modification after leaving the body of the Nameless Hero, Me is not displayed, but Nameless Hero. * The Nameless Hero has identical clothing as in Gothic II and Gothic II: Night of the Raven. * The Barons have the Guardian guild, because the Baron guild has been replaced by the the Son of Bitch guild used by the Quentin's Bandits. * The location of the Chromanin books has changed, now it is much easier to find them (other hints). * Before the Orc Hunters' Camp there is a dead person named Majewski Show, which refers to the popular Polish television program - Szymon Majewski Show. * In the Temple of the Sleeper Nameless Hero can find three parts of a parchment with the poem of Zbigniew Herbert - Message of Mr. Cogito. * The end of modification in version 2.0 is different. * Some characters turn to the Nameless Hero per Nameless Hero. * In the Temple of the Sleeper there is a teleport to the hidden location in the modification. The teleport is at the very end of the transition to the Dimension of Beliar. The location is a easter egg and is called The PoziomkaZ's Room. Gothic: Dark Mysteries